Avengers: Infinity War - Part 2
Avengers: Infinity War - Part 2 is a 2018 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero teams, the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. It was directed by Anthony and Joe Russo and was written by Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely. The film stars Robert Downey, Jr., Chris Evans, Paul Rudd, Jennifer Connelly, Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, Don Cheadle, Jeremy Renner, Tom Hiddleston, Elizabeth Olsen, Karen Gillan, Benedict Cumberbatch, Brie Larson, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Pom Klementieff, Samuel L. Jackson, and Josh Brolin. Plot Moments after Thanos balanced the universe by killing half of it's inhabitants, Earth is in chaos. In New York City, people run amok as people either die or driverless vehicles destroy buildings. However, as Hydra uses this as an excuse to attack the city, Steve Rogers/Nomad, James Rhodes/War Machine, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Quasar, and Nick Fury try to keep the city calm. Fury promises the heroes that Thor, Hulk, and Captain Marvel will come, though Rogers begins to lose faith. Dr. Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange and his assistant, Wong, come to the aid of the heroes. Strange and Wong reveal they are experts in the mystic arts and they have knowledge of Thanos and the Infinity Stones. The heroes are able to stop Hydra and calm the public, revealing what has happened to the press. On Titan, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Hank Pym/Ant-Man, Janet van Dyne/Wasp, and Mantis deal with Thanos' execution. The four are surprised as Adam Warlock appears, who Mantis introduces to the Avengers. Adam reveals that he was trapped in the Soul Stone, and after Thanos used the stones together, it freed him. Adam also reveals that the heroes on Earth are trying to put together a plan to stop Thanos, which Tony realizes means Steve and the other Secret Avengers. Adam transports the four and himself to New York City, where they meet up with the heroes there, Mantis and Adam reuniting with Quasar, who learns of Gamora's death. On New Asgard, Thor, Loki, and Bruce Banner/Hulk are shocked as people begin disappearing around them, including Heimdall, who uses his last breath to transport the three to Earth. Thor, Loki, and Bruce meet up with everyone in New York as they begin to plan their attack on Thanos. Fury contacts Hill, who gathers up the remaining agents. They realize that Shuri created a copy of the Mind Stone that may have survived Vision's destruction. They travel to Wakanda, reuniting with Okoye and W'Kabi, who reveal Shuri also was among the casualties. They find the fake stone and discover it has the powers of the original: it can control the psyche of any living being. Fury uses the stone to awaken Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, who had been unconscious for twenty years. They discover Thanos is now on Zen-Whoberi, the first planet he ever attacked, and the home planet of Gamora. Once they meet up with Thanos, he reveals that a long time ago, Titan was a thriving moon, until overpopulation drove it to ruins. Thanos has made it his duty ever since to balance the universe by killing half of it, to allow the other half to thrive. However, the heroes call him mad and attack him. In the process, Thanos loses the Time Stone, which is collected by Tony. Thanos teleports away. The heroes decide to use the time stone to go back in time and stop Thanos from collecting the rest of the stones. However, Thanos interrupts their plan and takes the stone back, though it causes the heroes to be split up throughout time. Fury, Okoye, Tony, Thor, Loki, and Wanda end up in the Battle of New York five years ago, while Mantis, Rhodey, Clint, Wong, Bruce, and Quasar end up in the Kree's invasion of Earth twenty years ago, and Adam, Carol, Steve, Janet, Stephen, and Hank end up in the future of 2217, where the Earth has been invaded by the Skrulls, and Morgan le Fey rules half the Earth. Tony's team attempts to stop the battle to disrupt history and hopefully stop Thanos. They come into contact with the Reality Stone, which Loki was using at the time, and they take it for themselves, causing Loki to lose the battle sooner. Loki of 2017 destroys the stone. Quasar's team accidentally cause the Kree to find the Soul Stone before the Nova Corps, which causes Stakar to never obtain the stone, reversing his death. Steve's team try to save the future by killing le Fey, though it is revealed that she holds the Reality Stone now and she has been using it to change reality to fit her needs, revealing her "magic" as just the stone's power. Hank is killed in the ensuing battle, though Morgan uses her power to send Steve and the others "back to where they came from", causing them to arrive in Wakanda 2017. Janet mourns Hank's death. Thanos is altered by the change in past events, causing him to never obtain the Reality Stone due it being taken out of history. In the Battle of Wakanda 2017, Thanos takes the Mind Stone, the fourth of his gems and teleports to Titan, where he takes the Power Stone. However, Thanos discovers the Reality Stone is unactive and he cannot fulfill his wishes, though he retaliates by killing Hank. He returns to Wakanda, where he kills Quasar and Fury. The remaining heroes, joined by Thor, Hulk, and Loki, are able to take the Soul Stone and free Adam Warlock, who kills Thanos, though Loki and Steve sacrifice their lives. History is changed as a result, and anyone that died in Thanos' "snapping" are now alive. Maria Hill finds Carol and awakens her, who joins the Earthly heroes. Tony retires to live a simpler life, along with Janet and Clint, Janet to run Pym Particles, and Clint to be with his family. Thor returns to New Asgard, while Bruce is allowed to use the Reality Stone to cure him of his Hulk condition, and he can finally live a normal life. Rhodey, Wanda, Carol, Stephen, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Sam Wilson/Falcon, T'Challa/Black Panther, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, and Bucky Barnes/Captain America form the New Avengers, while Adam, Mantis, Peter Quill/Star Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, and Rocket Raccoon regroup as the Guardians of the Galaxy, after properly honoring Gamora and Quasar. In a mid-credits scene, Maria Hill, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., along with Carol and Adam collect the Reality, Soul, Power, Time, and Space stones and destroy to not allow any one person to hold their power. In a post-credits scene, Steve awakens in the afterlife, where he meets Peggy Carter, and the two finally have their dance. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Nomad *Paul Rudd as Hank Pym/Ant-Man *Jennifer Connelly as Janet van Dyne/Wasp *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Karen Gillan as Quasar *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Adam Warlock *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier/Captain America *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Benedict Wong as Wong *Paul Bettany as Vision *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Josh Brolin as Thanos Zoe Saldana, Gwyneth Paltrow, Letitia Wright, Daniel Kuluuya, Sylvester Stallone, Idris Elba, and Hayley Atwell reprise their roles from earlier MCU films as Gamora, Pepper Potts, Shuri, W'Kabi, Stakar Ogord/Starhawk, Heimdall, and Peggy Carter, respectively.